Kisuke y La Fábrica de Chocolates
by Onny-Chan
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasa cuando Urahara tiene una idea? lo mas probable es que la lleve a cabo sin importar las consecuensias, aun que eso implique traer a la vida a los Arrancars y tranformas su sala de entrenamientos en una mega fabrica.  ¡PASEN Y LEAN!
1. Prologo

_¡BUENOS DÍAS/TARDES/NOCHES! Ya se de mi irresponsabilidad, tengo dos fics sin terminar y publico otro mas u.u ¡La tentación me gana! De todas formas vengo aquí con una Parodia de la película "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates" y quien mejor para reemplazar a Juanito que Kisuke jajajaja. BUENO, BLEACH NO ES MIO ES DE TITE Y LA PELICULA ES TIM BURTON._

_Kisuke y la fábrica de chocolates: Prologo_

Era una tarde normal en la nunca tranquila cuidad de Karakura, en donde a la vuelta de la esquina te encuentras con un Hollow y que alguna vez fue el campo de batalla de los Shinigamis contra los Arrancars y Aizen; pero de eso, hace ya mucho tiempo. Urahara descansaba en la trastienda mientras tomaba una taza de té junto a Youruichi, cuando derepente se le vino una curiosa idea a la cabeza y no dudo en sacarla a relucir.

-¿Te gustan los chocolates, Yoruichi-san? — la felina pudo descifrar las ideas ocultas en aquella pregunta.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta, Kisuke? Tu no puedes ocultarme nada — le contestó con sorna, dejaba asomar una enorme sonrisa de burla.

-Tengo una indecorosa propuesta que ofrecerte — oculto sus ojos bajo su sombrero — ¡Tesai, Jinta, Ururu!

-Mientras no nos metas en problemas serios, sabes que te ayudo — le contesto mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta para dejar pasar a los antes nombrados.

-¿Qué necesita, Urahara-san?

-Tesai, prepara la sala subterránea para una construcción; Jinta, busca láminas de oro sólido y Ururu talla en ellas lo que te diré…

* * *

_Se que es corto pero… ¿Qué mejor para dejar la intriga? Espero les agrade y le den click al sexy botón que esta abajo._

_¡saludos y nos leemos luego!_


	2. GOLDEN TICKET

_¡Aquí un nuevo capi! Espero no haber tardado tanto, pero es que no se me ocurría como continuar, creo que tendre que volver a ver la película. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: _**blanca luna, Any-chan15, Emina Hikary, uriko hitsugaya1993, peaceilove, shihoin carol, Linne-'Malfoy y bleach ichirukista 4 ever jajaja que me mando mi primera amenaza de muerte xD. BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DEL SOLTERON TITE KUBO**

_GOLDEN TICKET_

-¡Tesai, levanta esa pared! ¡Jinta, trae esos barriles! ¡Yoruichi-san…! — Observo con detenimiento a la mujer —…tu sigue tomando el té, Ururu ¿Cómo vas con lo que te encargue?

-Ya están casi listos, Kisuke-san solo falta que se enfríen — contesto la pequeña.

-Bien, luego de eso mételos dentro de los Hollows y me avisas — le ordeno el rubio mientras, milagrosamente, ayudaba.

-Kisuke ¿Cómo piensas hacer el río? ¿Y quienes trabajaran? ¿También los piensas hacer cantar? — la mujer-gato tenia una serie de preguntas, preguntas que el del sombrero no respondió.

-Tú tranquila, de echo, justo ahora voy a buscar a mis empleado — la mujer lo siguió hasta la tienda, pero Urahara entro un una extraña habitación que cerro por dentro, así que no logro entrar.

Dentro, el rubio saco unas muestras de dudosa procedencia, todas de diferentes tubos de ensayo, y con cuidado metió la primera en una gran maquina, pulso unos botones y acto seguido una gran luz inundo todo el lugar. Cuando abrió la puerta se podían divisar dos figuras, una alta y otra pequeña, cuando el humo se disipo el excapitán dio un tremendo grito.

-¡ESTAN VIVOS! — saco su abanico y rió como de costumbre — Starrk, Lilynette ¡Que alegría que estén aquí!

-¿Dónde estamos? — dijeron ambos al unísono mientras miraban confundidos en todas direcciones.

-jojojo luego les explicare, ahora si son tan amables pasen a la sala de ahí — les señalo una puerta y ambos entraron.

A continuación tomo otra de las muestras, observó el número que tenia.

-¿De que me va a servir un viejo amargado? — entonces arrojo lejos de ahí el tubo de ensayo que tenia puesto el número 2. Desde afuera Yoruichi escucho todo.

-Vaya, vaya, volvamos la vida al número seis — entonces nuevamente tomo un tubo de ensayo y lo metió en su extraña maquina, la habitación nuevamente se lleno de luz y salio otra figura desde adentro.

-¡¿Dónde esta Ichigo? ¡Voy a matarlo! — Era Grimmjow quien había sido "resucitado" por Kisuke. El Arrancar intento sacar su Zapakuto, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba. Al parecer no se tomo las cosas tan a la ligera como Starrk y Lilynette.

-Calma Grimmjow-san y pasa a la sala de allá — como el Arrancar se resistía, el rubio opto por algo mas practico. Lo golpeo en la nuca con su bastón hasta que lo noqueo para después tirarlo a la otra habitación.

-¡Kisuke! ¿Me puedes explicar que estas haciendo? — Urahara ni se inmuto.

-¿Qué no lo vez, Yoruichi-san? Estoy volviendo a la vida a mis trabajadores — y oculto su risa detrás del abanico mientras salio del improvisado laboratorio.

-No podía esperar otra cosa de ti.

En algún lugar de Karakura…

Keigo iba caminando en dirección a su casa luego de ir de compras, todo se veía tranquilo. Ese día Ichigo no lo había golpeado en el instituto, cosa que según él había traído suerte, y tampoco había reprobado el examen de la semana pasada.

-¡Hoy es mi día de suerte! Lo único que me falta es que Kuchiki-san me declare su amor — mientras el castaño seguía con sus alucinaciones un curioso papel de oro sólido estampo contra su cara — ¿Qué es esto? — lo tomo con cuidado y tenia escrito lo siguiente…

"_Saludos afortunado descubridor del Boleto Dorado._

_Yo soy Urahara Kisuke y te mando un amistoso apretón de manos,_

_Te invito a venir a mi fábrica y ser mi huésped por todo un día, bueno_

_Mejor dicho por el tiempo que lo estime conveniente jojojo._

_Yo mismo te conduciré por la fábrica personalmente_

_Mostrándote todo lo que hay en ella._

_Cuando sea el momento de irte varios o mejor dicho_

_Un camión de la fábrica te acompañara a casa repleto de chocolate._

_Además, uno de los cuantos afortunados se llevara un _

_Premio más allá de su imaginación. Ahora, estas son las instrucciones:_

_En tres días te espero en la entrada de la tienda Urahara Shoten a las _

_10 de la mañana, algún amigo puede acompañarte si lo deseas._

_Hasta entonces, Urahara Kisuke y compañía."_

Al otro lado del boleto decía en grandes letras negras "GOLDEN TICKET" sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo de ahí.

-¡Tengo un boleto dorado! ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! — y sin pensarlo fue a casa de Mizuiro para invitarlo…

-¡Iiiichiiiiigooo! — hablo Rukia mientras estaba tirada en la cama del chico.

- ¿Qué? — él estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Estoy aburrida.

-Yo también.

-¿Dónde se fueron los Hollow que no apareces? — se dio unas vueltas en la cama de modo que se callo encima de Ichigo.

-No se — le dijo mientras la miraba con cara de "te quitas de encima o te quitas" — quítate de encima.

-No quiero — tenia intensiones de pelear para zafarse del aburrimiento.

-Bueno, quédate ahí — el chico se resigno. Justo cuando el aburrimiento no podía pasar a un grado mas aburrido el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar.

-¡Un Hollow! Al fin — ambos salieron rápidamente de su cuerpo en busca del bicho ese.

No estaba tan lejos y tampoco era una gran amenaza, solo era un Hollow de cuarta, se divirtieron un rato con él para que luego Ichigo, sin usar su Bankai, lo partió por la mitad por que ya estaba jodiendo mucho.

-Ichigo mira — señalo la pelinegra al ver que algo dorado caía del interior del bicho.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? — cuando Ichigo lo tomo vio que decía "GOLDEN TICKET" al voltearlo leyó en voz alta para que Rukia también escuchara.

-_"Saludos afortunado descubridor del Boleto Dorado._

_Yo soy Urahara Kisuke y te mando un amistoso apretón de manos,_

_Te invito a venir a mi fábrica y ser mi huésped por todo un día, bueno_

_Mejor dicho por el tiempo que lo estime conveniente jojojo._

_Yo mismo te conduciré por la fábrica personalmente_

_Mostrándote todo lo que hay en ella._

_Cuando sea el momento de irte varios o mejor dicho_

_Un camión de la fábrica te acompañara a casa repleto de chocolate._

_Además, uno de los cuantos afortunados se llevara un _

_Premio más allá de su imaginación. Ahora, estas son las instrucciones:_

_En tres días te espero en la entrada de la tienda Urahara Shoten a las _

_10 de la mañana, algún amigo puede acompañarte si lo deseas._

_Hasta entonces, Urahara Kisuke y compañía."_ — terminó de hablar y tanto como la morena como el pelinaranja estaban perplejos ¿Qué se le había ocurrido a Urahara esta vez? Eso era todo un misterio.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? — le dijo la chica con ojos suplicantes.

-Ya, ya ¿Quién si no? Solo espero que no se le ocurra algo que atente contra nuestra integridad física — comentó con un suspiro.

-Que llorón eres, no va a pasar nada — mientras volvían a casa, cierto Quincy estaba en una situación paresida…

_

* * *

_

_Espero allá sido de su agrada ^^ y sena tan amables de dejar un review jejeje _

_Cambie un poco lo que dice el boleto dorado para poder adaptarlo un poco a la personalidad de Urahara y como anticipo ¡HARE CANTAR A LOS ARRANCARS! Jajajja sii_

_¿Qué opinan de lo que paso en Japón? Sinceramente creo que es terrible, sobre todo por toda la gente que ha muerto y todos los demás que han perdido sus casas._

_saludoS!_


	3. GOLDEN TICKET II

**Por favor! Disculpen la demora, pero no tenia un ataque tremendo de flojera y además se me ocurrio ver otra vez Fullmetal Alchemis T.T como he llorado estos últimos días y eso que aun no llego al final, en fin, espero les guste el capi ^^ BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO.**

_GOLDEN TICKET II_

Como había dicho en el capítulo anterior, Ishida estaba en una situación parecida a la de Rukia e Ichigo. Mientras salio tranquilamente de una tienda de costuras, diviso un Hollow a lo lejos; fue rápidamente hacia él y lo acabo enseguida, pero también vio un extraño brillo caer de él. Camino tranquilamente y lo recogió del suelo… Era un boleto ¿Qué hacia un boleto dentro de ese Hollow? Ajusto sus lentes y procedió a leerlo.

"_Saludos afortunado descubridor del Boleto Dorado._

_Yo soy Urahara Kisuke y te mando un amistoso apretón de manos,_

_Te invito a venir a mi fábrica y ser mi huésped por todo un día, bueno_

_Mejor dicho por el tiempo que lo estime conveniente jojojo._

_Yo mismo te conduciré por la fábrica personalmente_

_Mostrándote todo lo que hay en ella._

_Cuando sea el momento de irte varios o mejor dicho_

_Un camión de la fábrica te acompañara a casa repleto de chocolate._

_Además, uno de los cuantos afortunados se llevara un _

_Premio más allá de su imaginación. Ahora, estas son las instrucciones:_

_En tres días te espero en la entrada de la tienda Urahara Shoten a las _

_10 de la mañana, algún amigo puede acompañarte si lo deseas._

_Hasta entonces, Urahara Kisuke y compañía."_

— Urahara-san — fue lo único que dijo antes de guardarlo en su chaqueta y volver a lo suyo.

* * *

Inoue Orihime siempre a sido una chica distraída, hasta cuando cocinaba lo era… Y eso no era de extrañarse. Ese día había invitado amablemente a cenar a Tatsuki y si no es por la morena la chica no se da cuenta que dentro del empaque de un chocolate amargo, que planeaba poner en la sopa de tomate, traía dentro un boleto dorado.

— Tatsuki-chan ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó la voluptuosa chica.

— No se, dice "Boleto Dorado", seguramente es una de esas propagandas — pero antes de tirarlo vio que tenia algo escrito por el reverso.

— Déjame leerlo, Por favor — la ingenua chica procedió a leerlo en voz alta.

"_Saludos afortunado descubridor del Boleto Dorado._

_Yo soy Urahara Kisuke y te mando un amistoso apretón de manos,_

_Te invito a venir a mi fábrica y ser mi huésped por todo un día, bueno_

_Mejor dicho por el tiempo que lo estime conveniente jojojo._

_Yo mismo te conduciré por la fábrica personalmente_

_Mostrándote todo lo que hay en ella._

_Cuando sea el momento de irte varios o mejor dicho_

_Un camión de la fábrica te acompañara a casa repleto de chocolate._

_Además, uno de los cuantos afortunados se llevara un _

_Premio más allá de su imaginación. Ahora, estas son las instrucciones:_

_En tres días te espero en la entrada de la tienda Urahara Shoten a las _

_10 de la mañana, algún amigo puede acompañarte si lo deseas._

_Hasta entonces, Urahara Kisuke y compañía."_

— No sabía que Urahara-san había puesto una fábrica en su tienda — dijo a la nada.

— ¿Planeas ir? — la karateka no estaba segura, ese tipo era realmente raro.

— Claro, Tatsuki-chan ¿Vienes conmigo? Di que si — le dijo suplicante.

— ¡Claro que voy contigo! Si no ¿Quién te protege de ese tipo?

— No hables así de Urahara-san — la reprendió.

Sado iba caminando por la calle cuando vio caer del cielo un papel brillante que le llamo la atención. Lo tomo y leyó, era una invitación de Urahara. La guardo en su bolsillo y siguió con su camino…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala subterránea de Urahara Shoten…

— ¡Tesai, Jinta! Ayúdenme a bajar los experimentos — el rubio estaba emocionado, ya no aguantaba la espera.

— ¿Experimentos? — la mujer gato aun no se convencía del todo.

— Si, hace meses que estoy trabajando es algunos dulces — se fue abanicando y riendo.

— ¿Qué hay de los Arrancars? Supongo que ya los tienes listo.

— A eso iba, Yoruichi-san ¿Gustas acompañarme? — hace tiempo que no lo veía tan emocionado por algo, así que decidió acompañarlo.

— Bien.

— Kisuke-san, ya tengo listas las canciones — Ururu venia con algunas carpetas y una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Muchas gracias, ahora si no te importa ¿Podrías terminar de confeccionar los trajes? — le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Si!

* * *

**¿les ha gustado? Espero que si, ya no tardare tanto en las actualisacion **

**Kyaaa! Lo unico que quiero es escribir a los Arrancars cantar xD**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: ****uriko hitsugaya1993****, ****.Chocolate****, ****toaneo07****, ****steldark****, ****lovetamaki1****, ****bleach ichirukista 4 ever**** ( T.T obligada a publicar por tu amenasa jajaja), ****Linne-'Malfoy****, ****Any-chan15****, ****Zara Andley Cullen** ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan a continuar.

¡Ja-ne! Espero sus comentarios ^^


	4. Una sorpresa se asoma por la puerta

**¡Siento mucho la espera! Pero he estado haciendo algunas adaptaciones de las canciones jeje. Aquí es capi ^^ BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO**

_Una sorpresa se asoma por la puerta_

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que aquel extraño boleto dorado había llegado a la vida de nuestros protas y todos estaban un poco emocionados por ver que cosa había echo ahora el excéntrico de Urahara; y hablando de él, estaba terminando los ultimo preparativos para las próximas horas.

El rubio estaba en una gran sala con quince personas en frente suyo. Algunas felices y otras en contra y otras a las que le daba exactamente lo mismo.

— Muy bien ¿Ya todos se las aprendieron? — Kisuke les hablaba como niños de tres años.

— ¿En verdad nos trajiste de la muerte para esto? — Harribel era una de las que estaba en contra.

— Claro ¿Alguna otra queja? — una mano se elevo.

— ¿En verdad traerás de vuelta a mi perro? — y Yammy era un de los que estaba felices.

— Si, Yammy traeré de vuelta a tu perro — le repitió por quinta vez.

— Aaaaaahooohhhaaa.

— También te daré dulces, Wonderwise — esto ya lo estaba cansando.

— ¿Por qué nos trajiste a todos menos a la segunda? — la voz de Ulquiorra sonó, a él le daba exactamente lo mismo la situación.

— Por que Barragan era un anciano que no haría nada productivo — Contesto tranquilamente Szayel.

— No se de que tanto se quejan todos ustedes ¡estas mallas son geniales! ¿Hay de más colores? — Luppi fantaseaba en su lugar con la ropa proporcionada por el sombrerero.

— Claro, hay de muchos colores, ahora si me disculpan me voy a preparar… Ustedes mientras tanto practiquen lo que les enseñe jojojo — y así salio de la habitación para ir a prepararse.

Se vistió con pantalones de vestir de color café no muy holgados junto con zapatos, también de vestir, con punta. Una chaquetilla negra adornando la parte de arriba con un pañuelo verde donde tenia un adorno con forma de "K"; encima una chaqueta larga hasta las rodillas, abierta y de color verde oscuro. Para completar su traje llevaba guantes de goma verdes acompañado de su típico sombrero pero modificado siendo mas alto y sofisticado y su infaltable bastón adornado como un caramelo.

— Vaya, vaya ¿Quién diría que lo lograrías? — Yoruichi entro encontrándose con Urahara listo para recibir a sus invitados.

— ¿A que no me veo bien, Yoruichi-san? Además mis Arrancalumpas están listos, solo falta que lleguen los chicos — le contesto consultando un reloj de bolsillo que también era parte de su traje.

— Faltan 20 minutos para las 10, mejor ya vete a la entrada.

— ¡Tienes razón! Mejor voy a preparar la música, los muñecos, el mecanismo automático… — El excapitán se fue hablando solo hasta la entrada de la tienda.

Mientras tanto con los futuros visitantes…

— ¡Ichigo, levántate! Vamos a llegar tarde — Rukia agitaba la chico para lograr despertarlo, maldito Ichigo y su sueño pesado.

— Maldita sea, es sábado y me estas despertando a las… — consulto el despertados —… 9:45 ¡Estas loca! — se tapo con las colchas.

— Pero hoy estamos invitados donde Urahara, idiota ¡ASÍ QUE LEVANTATE DE UNA VEZ QUE NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE! — ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Mejor se levantaba o Rukia iba a levantarlo por la fuerza.

— Hola, Orihime — Tatsuki llego puntual al departamento de su amiga, solo faltaban 20 minutos para llegar a Urahara Shoten.

— Tatsuki-chan ¿ya estas lista?

— Si, vámonos de una vez — y ambas se fueron camino a la tienda, boleto en mano. En el camino se encontraron con Chad, el cual les contó que también había encontrado un boleto.

— Keigo, apresúrate que se son hace tarde — el pobre de Mizuiro tenia que lidiar con su amigo que ya los había retrasado bastante.

— ¡Pero Mizuiro! Esas chicas están hermosas — decía con estrellitas en sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres ver a esas chicas o ir a esa fábrica? — el castaño lo medito.

— Vamos a la fábrica.

Ishida salio despreocupadamente de su casa rumbo a la tienda de Urahara, tenia curiosidad de lo que ese hombre iba a hacer y supuso que no solo a él le habría llegado tan curiosa invitación, en el camino se encontró con Inoue, Tatsuki y Sado, así que se les unió.

— Ichigo… ¡¿Hasta que hora tendré que esperarte? — hace cinco minutos que lo había dejado vistiéndose, cuando entro, este aun no terminaba de hacerlo.

— ¡Maldición, Rukia! Ni siquiera dejas vestirme, además el que encontró el boleto fui yo ¡Así que yo decido si vamos o no! — la morena hizo oídos sordos.

— No me hagas repetirlo otra vez y ¡Viste de una vez! — no tenia caso, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza o había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Eran las diez en punto y todos estaban frente a la tienda… Todos ecepto un par muy peculiar.

— Parece que ya estamos todos — murmuro Orihime, pero de la nada apareció Yoruichi.

— Estas equivocada, aun faltan personas — le dijo negando con un dedo.

— Claro, es imposible que no allá invitado a Kurosaki — le contesto más claramente Uryu.

— ¿Entonces Kuchiki-san vendrá con él? — pregunto un esperanzado Keigo.

— Es lo más probable — le contesto la mujer gato.

A lo lejos se escuchaban algunas voces discutiendo, todos voltearon y vieron una figura alta y otra pequeña ¿Era tan obvio decir quienes eran? Yo creo que no.

— Yoruichi-san, si ya estamos todos ¿Por qué Urahara-san no nos deja entrar? — el pelinaranja estaba impaciente al igual que todos.

— Ya veras — le dijo antes de entrar.

Una puerta Senkai se abrió sobre ellos dejando ver a un grupo de Shinigamis con boletos dorados en sus manos.

**¡¿Quiénes serán los Shinigamis? Espero que le allá gustado, prometo que para el próximo capi los Arrancars tendrán mas protagonismo y saldrán a cantar y bailar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: toaneo07, Linne-'Malfoy, Any-chan15, uriko hitsugaya1993, Nany Kuchiki, nessie black 10 y Peaceilove (muchas gracias por desearme suerte ^^) Sin mas que decir me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	5. Sorpresas bajo Urahara Shoten

**¡he aquí un nuevo capitulo! Espero sea de su agrado y se rian un poco ^^ BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO.**

_Sorpresas bajo Urahara Shoten._

Una puerta Senkai se abrió sobre ellos dejando ver a un grupo de Shinigamis con boletos dorados en sus manos, para ser mas exactos eran Toushiro, Matsumoto, Ken-chan, Yachiru y nuestra adorada piña pelirroja acompañado de Momo. Los presentes quedaron algo perplejos ¿Qué hacían todo ellos ahí? Al parecer Urahara planeaba algo en grande.

— Ahora si podemos comenzar — dijo Yoruichi sin dar tiempo a que siquiera se saludaran.

De la tienda salieron Jinta y Ururu con unos controles en sus manos, luego de coordinarse presionaron al mismo tiempo un gran botón rojo con la cara de Kisuke y las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dejar salir una animada música. Desde los constados vieron salir a… ¡¿A los espadas? Sep, sus ojos no los engañaban. Todos vestían igual; el mismo pantalón que usaban antes pero con tonalidades moradas y rojas y en las parte superior una chaqueta demasiado ajustada para el gusto de todos de las misma tonalidades. Comenzaron a cantar, sin poder creérselo, animadamente

**_Urahara, Urahara_**

**_El mejor chocolatero_**

**_Urahara, Urahara_**

**_Todo el mundo grita ¡YEAH!_**

De los costados comenzó a salir humo y luces de colores con chispas…

**_Loco, hábil y genial_**

**_Que a penas se contiene _**

**_Con tanto idea extraña _**

**_Que no puede contenerse_**

**_Contenerse, contener _**

**_Contener, contener_**

Hasta ahora no se habían movido de sus lugares, pero ahora, mientras cantaban, se cruzaban por la entrada dando volteretas y mortales

**_Urahara, Urahara_**

**_Es el loco que tú viendo estas_**

**_Urahara, Urahara_**

**_El genio que casi nos mato _**

**_De los Shinigamis el mago es_**

**_El más genial que tú podrás ver_**

**_¡Urahara ya esta aquí!_**

Se arrodillaron señalando hacia la entrada y Urahara salio sonriente con su traje recién estrenado y su bastón. Aplaudió y los Arrancalumpas volvieron a entrar. La expresión de todos era indescriptible. Algunos llevaban menos de dos minutos en ese lugar y ya querían irse.

— ¿Me tuve que levantar temprano para esto? — dijo casi en shock Ichigo.

— ¿Esos eran los Arrancars-san? — la respuesta era obvia y a los presentes les resbalo la gota gorda ¿Cómo era posible que después de tremendo espectáculo solo atinara a decir eso?

— Efectivamente, Inoue-san — le contesto Ishida la notar que nadie más lo haría.

— ¡Buenos días, Dioses de la muerte y humanos no tan ordinarios! — los saco de sus pensamientos el hombre, abriendo sus brazos, como imitando un gran abrazo.

— ¡Ken-chan! Es la primera vez que me llaman Dios de la Muerte — la pelirosa teniente salto a la cabeza del gran hombre y comenzó a gritarle a la vez que comenzó a nombrar a todos los presentes — ¡Hasta Ichi cabeza de naranja esta aquí!

Solo eso basto para que el desastre comenzara, Kempachi saco su espada y comenzó a correr tras el pobre chico que solo fue salvado por Urahara al mismo tiempo que invitaba a los demás a entrar. Tatsuki dudo, dudo mucho al ver tan extraño acto y tan extraños tipos, pero Orihime paresia conocerlos y los demás también, era mejor aguantarse ese manicomio que dejar entrar sola a su amiga. Mientras caminaban por un interminable pasillo no tardaron en conversar entre ellos…

— Abarai-san ¿Cómo fue que recibieron los boletos? — a Ishida le causaba curiosidad, la verdad fue muy extraño. Además haber tenido que tomarse la molestia de deshacerse de un Hollow.

— Pues… fue muy extraño — le comento rascando su barbilla — estábamos en un bar…

…_Matsumoto otra vez había arrastrado a Renji un bar para beber sake hasta olvidase de sus nombres, pero ese día la voluptuosa Teniente no contó con que su Taichou fuera a por ella. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a probar el primer vaso cuando el bajito peliblanco entro con cara de pocos amigos._

— _¡Matsumoto! Todavía estas en horario de trabajo ¡Terminas los informes o los terminas! No tienes escapatoria esta vez — le gritó apuntando hacía la salida._

— _Pero Taichou…_

— _¡Pero nada! — resignada, la mujer salio del bar seguida del Capitán y Renji que ya no tenia nada que hacer en ese lugar._

_Cuando estaban por separar sus caminos Kempachi choco violentamente contra el pelirrojo, cuando se detuvo Yachiru y Momo bajaron de su espalda._

— _¡Shiro-chan! ¿Sabes en donde esta el sexto Escuadrón? — Yachiru gritó a los cuatro vientos provocando indignación en el Capitán._

— _Es Capitán Hitsugaya — le dijo enfadado._

— _Shiro… Hitsugaya — le dijo Momo con los ojos llorosos — nunca le pidas a Zaraki Taicho que te lleve — la escena era de por si, extraña._

— _Esto… yo ya me voy — dijo Renji, pero la voz de una mujer lo detuvo._

— _¿A donde crees que vas, piña? — Yoruichi se planto en frente de ellos y con voz autoritaria dijo — tengo tres Boletos dorados, un para el Chibi Capitán — antes de que el chico dijera algo le entrego un boleto y lo despacho junto con Matsumoto — otro para Kempachi — lo despacho de la misma manera — y otro para Renji — y acto seguido se fue._

— _Hey Momo ¿Vienes conmigo? — le preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado._

— _Etto… Esta bien._

—…Y eso fue lo que paso — termino de narrar Renji.

— Vaya — exclamo el Quincy, realmente con Urahara se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Mientras tanto Keigo alucinaba con la ajustada chaqueta de Harribel y de a ratos sufría pequeñas fugas de liquido rojo por su nariz. A su vez mantenían al Capitán de la onceaba lo mas lejos posible de Ichigo, pero todos dejaron hasta hay sus intentos cuando el pasillo por donde iban se comenzó a hacer cada vez mas pequeño.

— Urahara, dime que significa esto — reclamo Toushiro viéndose realmente incomodo y apretado con tanta gente.

— Esto, queridos niños, es la entrada a un lugar alucinante que los hara volver a su infancia — contesto en general.

— No creo que ellos necesiten volver a su infancia — dijo Mizuiro señalando a Yachiru y Toushiro.

— ¡¿Me estas diciendo niño? — exploto el Capitán.

— ¡Bien! — Exclamo el ahora chocolatero — como Shiro-chan esta mas animado que el resto será el primero en bajar.

— ¿Bajar? — preguntó la mayoría, a excepción de algunos que ya sabían lo que había bajo la tienda de dulces.

— Si, bajar — sonrio de oreja a oreja ocultando su mirada bajo su, ahora modificado, sombrero.

Sin dejar tiempo para reclamar, tomo al chico de blancos cabellos, le puso una especie de mochila en la espalda, abrió la puerta y la lanzó a su suerte al vacío. Lo único que alcanzo a escuchar de parte del extravagante hombre fue " ¡Jala el cordón anaranjado! "

¿Lograra Toushiro llegar a salvo al suelo? ¿Saldrán de esta con vida?

* * *

**¡Espero les allá gustado el capi! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero cada vez que iba a comenzar a escribir ¬¬ ya era muy noche y me mandaban a bañar. ¿Les ha gustado la adaptación de la canción? Jajaja me rei mucho mientras la hacia, la siguiente trata de Keigo ¿alguna sugerencia para la tercera?**

**¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**

**Onny-chan.**


	6. Cayendo a la Gelatina

**Bueno, creo que he tardado un poco en publicar este capi, pero tengo una tos del demonio y mi querida mami no me deja entrar en la compu por la noche ¡échenle la culpa a ella! En fin, espero disfruten el capi. BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO.**

_Cayendo a la gelatina._

— ¿Bajar? — preguntó la mayoría, a excepción de algunos que ya sabían lo que había bajo la tienda de dulces.

— Si, bajar — sonrío de oreja a oreja ocultando su mirada bajo su, ahora modificado, sombrero.

Sin dejar tiempo para reclamar, tomo al chico de blancos cabellos, le puso una especie de mochila en la espalda, abrió la puerta y la lanzó a su suerte al vacío. Lo único que alcanzo a escuchar de parte del extravagante hombre fue " ¡Jala el cordón anaranjado! "

El joven Capitán bajaba a gran velocidad, busco por todas partes el mentado cordón anaranjado, pero solo encontró algo que lo dejo en shock… Solo había una nota que decía "¡Caíste! Haber como sales de esta". El chico entro en pánico y no atino mas que a gritar y rezarle a cualquier Dios que se encontrara disponible para no hacerse puré cuando llegara al suelo. Miro hacia arriba y logro divisar al extravagante hombre riéndose y otras cabezas asomadas por la puerta esperando su final… Un final que nunca llego, ya que cuando solo faltaban unos metros para llegar al suelo vio debajo de él un gran arbusto que a simple vista paresia de gelatina verde. Callo sobre el gigantesco postre y dada la velocidad a la que venia penetro dentro de él quedando atrapado.

— ¡Shiro-chaaan! — gritó Momo mientras se lanzaba al vacío para ir a "rescatarlo".

— Lastima… — dijo el rubio — me gusta mas cuando yo los empujo — mientras los demás aun seguían viendo como Momo caía al vacío, Kisuke chasqueo sus dedos y la enorme figura de Yammy vestido como mallas celestes, se posiciono detrás de los invitados para después empujarlos a todos juntos.

— Urahara-san —

— ¿Si, Yammy? —ocultaba su enorme carcajada detrás de su abanico.

— ¡Gracias por devolverme mi perrito! — le respondió abrazando al pequeño can.

— Jo jo jo jo Cuando quieras, Yammy.

— ¡VAMOS A MORIR! — el grito de Keigo resonaba en todas partes.

— ¡Siii! ¿No es genial, Ken-chan? — aún en una situación como esa la pelirosa seguía agarrada de la espalda del hombre.

— ¡Nooo! Yo quería morir en batalla, Yachiru, no en una situación tan estupida — bramo enojado el Capitán, después de todo, morir así era denigrante para cualquiera.

— ¡Rukia! ¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? — gritó el pelirrojo al ver a su amiga con las manos juntas.

— ¡Estoy rezando, Idiota!

— ¿A quien le rezas, Kuchiki-san? — Inoue junto las manos para seguir a la chica.

— ¡Al Dios Chappy! Santo Chappy que estas en el cielo, santificadas sean tus mercancías, venga a nosotros tu esponjosidad, hágase tu voluntad a todos tus seguidores, no nos dejes caer en la tentación de abandonarte y líbranos de la gente con cabeza y nombre de fruta, Amen.

— ¡¿Estamos cayendo directo hacia una gelatina gigante y tu solo piensas en Chappy? — gritó colérico Ichigo.

— Es bueno creer en un Dios, Kurosaki-kun — a pesar de estar cayendo a miles de kilómetros, todos estaban bastante calmados, entre comillas, nadie hacia nada para librarse de su gelatinoso final.

— Inoue-san, no es momento para razonar sobre eso, además Kuchiki-san y el resto de los Shinigamis ya son Dioses.

— ¡Júntense todos! Voy a tomar una fotografía — Mizuiro enfocaba la cámara de su celular para capturar el… singular momento.

— ¡Estamos cayendo! No es momento para fotos ¡Deberían estar en pánico! — Tatsuki era de las pocas, junto con Ichigo, que actuaba "razonablemente" en esa situación.

— ¡Es lo que intento decirles! — ambos hablaban entre si, mientras los demás discutían acerca de la situación.

— Espero que sea gelatina de kiwi con acelga y espinaca — Dijo Orihime.

— ¡Con espárragos y melón tuna! — la acompaño Matsumoto.

— ¿Qué opinas, Sado-kun? — preguntaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

— Es poco probable.

Lo último que vieron fue gelatina verde y Toushiro siendo sacado un brazo, luego de eso todos se desmayaron.

— ¡Traigan el Gigai! — vocifero con fuerza el hombre.

— ¡Aquí esta! — Jinta y Ururu lanzaron el cuerpo sin vida sobre el peliblanco, vieron como el alma del Shinigami entro en él y luego lo lanzaron por un tubo del cual no se su destino.

— Kisuke… No estarás planeando lo que estoy pensando — tenia un mal presentimiento.

— No te preocupes, Yoruichi-san tengo todo bajo control — una vez dijo eso, Tesai trajo otro cuerpo.

Despertaron a un lado de la gelatina gigante, los Shinigamis metidos en Gigais y Chad, Inoue e Ishida imposibilitados para usar sus poderes. Todos estaban confundidos y mareados, estar dentro de una gelatina gigante no es algo muy saludable.

— ¿Y se supone que somos invitados? — fue la pregunta que formulo al aire Ishida.

— Ese tipo Urahara esta loco ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre lanzarnos de esa altura? ¡Pudo habernos pasado cualquier cosa! — mientras Tatsuki continuaba con su monologo de cuan loco estaba el extravagante hombre, los demás comenzaron a observar el lugar.

Ichigo no recordaba que fuera tan espacioso, pero de todas formas no reparo en eso. Estaba todo cubierto de césped, con un gran río de chocolate cruzando todo el lugar, un despejado cielo azulado los acompañaba y al final del gran lugar que antes era de entrenamiento había una gran cascada de chocolate que era la proveedora del río. Árboles, arbustos, ramas ¡Todo echo de dulces! Keigo alucinada de lo lindo mientras Mizuiro y Renji intentaban que no se tirara al río.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Rukia estaba estupefacta, sabía bien de las cosas que era capas el hombre del sombrero, pero eso ya era demasiado inclusive para su imaginación.

— Esta vez Urahara-san se las mando — el pelinaranja estaba igual de admirado.

— ¿Para esto fue que suspendí el entrenamiento a muerte? — al perecer todos hay estaban fascinados… Todos menos Kenpachi.

— ¡Pero, Ken-chan! SON MILES DE DULCES — si Mizuiro y Renji apenas podían con Keigo, no pudieron hacer nada con Yachiru, la pequeña bola rosa se escapo de las manos de todos y se lanzo directo al río.

— Orihime-chan — hablo Matsumoto — la gelatina si era de kiwi, acelga, espinaca, espárragos y melón tuna.

— ¿En verdad? — La muchacha la probo — ¡También tiene un toque de canela!

Antes de que el resto vomitara al escuchar tremenda cantidad de ingrediente apareció el causante de menudo caos que se estaba volviendo.

— ¡Mis queridos niños! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas el tendero.

— No soy un niños — reprocho por lo bajo Toushiro.

— Si, si, como sea ¡He aquí la causa de su visita! Les daré un paseo por mi recientemente construida fábrica de chocolate, dulces y demás chucherías…

* * *

**¿Les a gustado? Espero que si ^^ ¿ven? Shiro llego sano y salvo, no sufrió fracturas, traumas o algo por el estilo jeje mi hermanita tampoco me lo perdonaría. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **

_**peaceilove (jaja me sigues halagando así y el ego me llega a las nubes xD)**_

_**nessie black 10**_

_**lovetamaki1**_

_**Any-chan15**_

_**toaneo07**_

_**RoseWeasley13**_

_**Inupis**_

**Y a todas las demas personas que leen en el anonimato, el proximo capi se llamara "Keigo llorón" y los amados Arrancalumpas cantaran otra vez ^^ ¡no leemos pronto!**

**Onny**


	7. Keigo Llorón

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES! Espero no haber tardado tanto desde el capi anterior ^^ y tambien que les guste este. BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, EL PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO.**

_Keigo Llorón._

— ¡Mis queridos niños! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas el tendero.

— No soy un niño — reprocho por lo bajo Toushiro.

— Si, si, como sea ¡He aquí la causa de su visita! Les daré un paseo por mi recientemente construida fábrica de chocolate, dulces y demás chucherías…

Todos quedaron con cara de no entender nada, Urahara Shoten era un tienda de dulces, pero que el extravagante hombre se construyera una mega fábrica ya era demasiado ¡¿De donde había sacado tantos dulces?

— Urahara-san ¿En verdad estás planeando darnos un recorrido por esta… "fábrica"? — aun que el lugar fuera grande, ninguno de los presentes imaginaba que fuera tan grande como para albergar una fábrica.

— ¡Pero por supuesto, Kurosaki-san! — Su mirada se ensombreció — es mas, metí a todos lo Shinigamis en Gigais para que no puedan escapar y bloquee temporalmente los poderes de Sado-kun, Inoue-san e Ishida-kun — tragaron saliva nerviosos, no se esperaban estar ahí casi como prisioneros.

— Urahara-san, vinimos voluntariamente, no es necesario que nos trates como prisioneros — Momo estaba atónita, de los presentes era la que menos sabía de las extravagancias del hombre.

— Tomando en cuenta que Urahara fue Capitán del Doceavo Escuadrón, pienso que tiene comportamiento parecido al de Mayuri Taichio — antes de que Momo se asustara más, Toushiro aclaro otra cosa — con la diferencia de que el no nos diseccionara — en pocas palabras había aclarado que…

— ¡Exacto, Hitsugaya Taichio! Yo los uso como Conejillos de Indias — termino de decir con una de sus características sonrisas — bueno, sin mas interrupciones pasemos al recorrido… ¡Síganme!

Con algo de duda siguieron al vendedor mientras este les explicaba detalladamente cada cosa y les ofrecía innumerables veces pobrar el césped, que después de tantos ofrecimientos, hasta se comenzaba a ver apetitoso; los únicos que se animaron a probar semejante cosa fueron Yachiru y Keigo, los demás solo se animaron a probar los dulces que colgaban de las "plantas", si así se podía llamarlas.

— ¿Vez, Ichigo? No era tan mala idea venir ¡Este lugar es genial! — el pelinaranja refunfuñaba mientras seguía con la mira de vez en cuando a la chica y a las demás personas que lo acompañaban en el extraño lugar.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? — le preguntó animadamente Mizuiro — No todos los días vez y visitas cosas extrañas como esta.

— Créeme, cosas extrañas como esta las veo casi a diario — dejo pensativo al chico.

Cuando Kisuke los invito a explorar su "Dulce jardín", se comenzaron a dispersar para conocer a gusto el lugar. La pelirosa Teniente y Asano se fueron juntos a probar cuanto dulce se encontraran; y las chicas se fueron en grupo a explorar dejando a los hombres a su suerte.

— Ese tipo esta vez se paso — comento Renji para romper el silencio en el que habían caído.

— ¿Eso piensas? Yo creo aun no hemos visto nada — Ishida, sin duda, sabía que había muchas mas sorpresas tomando en cuenta el túnel por donde se perdía el río de chocolate.

— hmm — fue la respuesta de Chad.

— Esto es una perdida de tiempo — no paraba de quejarse el pequeño peliblanco — menos mal que no esta Ukitake aquí — ya se imaginaba como lo estaría tomando del pelo…

— ¡¿Qué es eso? — gritó de repente Mizuiro.

— ¿Dónde? — Ichigo comenzó a buscar con la mirada el lugar —… Mentira… — dijo casi en shock al observar lo que su amigo señalaba.

— ¡No es posible! — fue la reacción de Toushiro y Renji, pero antes de que salieran de su impresión un grito de Yachiru los despabiló.

— ¡LLORÓN-CHAN SE CALLO AL RÍO! — la pequeña comenzó a correr en círculos en la orilla del río mientras los demás se reunían.

— AAHHHH! AUXILIO! EL CHOCOLATE NO ME DEJA NADAR ¡ME HUUUUUUUUUNDOOOOOOO! — el castaño no dejaba de patalear y de hundirse cada vez mas — KUCHIKI-SAN! SALVAME!

— ¡Tienes que salvarlo o se ahogara! — Tatsuki zamarreaba al del sombrero en reiteradas ocasiones al ver que no hacia nada de nada, aun que el chico fuera una molestia no dejaba de ser una persona.

— No se preocupen — les hablo agitando su abanico que había sacado de quien sabe donde — mis queridos Arrancalumpas lo sacaran — hasta Keigo dejo de gritar al oír eso.

— Estas queriendo decir… — comenzó Hitsugaya para ser seguido por Ichigo.

— Que los Arrancars…

— ¡De verdad reviviste a los Arrancars! — Pego un grito de alegría Kenpachi — ¡Esto si es una buena noticia!

— ¡Ken-chan se va a divertir mucho el día de hoy!

— ¡¿También trajiste de vuelta a Gin? — luego de la negativo que recibió de parte de Urahara, Matsumoto tubo que ser consolada por Momo.

Antes de que volvieran a armar un escándalo por los recientemente revividos Arrancars una música comenzó a sonar a lo lejos para hacerse cada vez mas fuerte; los Arrancars, ahora vestidos con mallas rojas con guantes rayados blanco y negro y gorro de baño del mismo color, se posicionaron al otro lado del río, estiraron las manos hacía el frente y comenzaron a cantar moviendo los hombros al compás de la música…

_**Keigo llorón, Keigo llorón**_

_**El gran imbecil que callo**_

_**Keigo llorón**_

_**Tan tonto y vil**_

_**Pervertido y sucio**_

_**Que infantil**_

Las Fracciones de Harrible hicieron una pirámide, mientras Grimmjow y Nnoitra daban volteretas alrededor; mientras tanto los demás taparon su nariz y bajaron moviendo las caderas.

_**Y ahora a correr**_

_**No puede más**_

_**A enviarlo por el gran water**_

_**Para asustarse hay razón**_

_**¡Keigo llorón si sufrirá!**_

_**¡Keigo llorón si sufrirá!**_

Comenzaron a correr para reorganizarse, para luego aplaudir y hacer caer una gran palanca de inodoro para después levantar sus pulgares afirmanso que el pobre Keigo las vería negras… Luego Ulquiorra, Szayel, Luppy y Stark se lanzaron al río de chocolate a hacer piruetas.

_**Por supuesto, hay que admitir**_

_**Se ensuciara un poquito más**_

_**La gran cadena jalaran**_

_**Y el agua circulara**_

Yammy subió a Aaroniero a sus hombros para alcanzar la palanca de inodoro, pero el peso no fue suficiente, así que Tesla, Luppy –ya salido del río- Wonderwise y Lilynette se colgaron de las piernas del cabeza de vidrio.

_**¡Este chico no escucha más!**_

_**Odiado aquí, también allá**_

_**Quienes te odian, no te ayudan**_

_**¡Por un delicioso chocolate!**_

Mientras los demás terminaron su rutina empujaron a Yammy para que tirara de Aaroniero y por fin se acciono la palanca, entonces los Arrancars dijeron adiós con la mano hasta que Keigo fue succionado por un remolino de chocolate.

— Menos mal que no me tire al río con llorón-chan — fue el único comentario que se escucho…

* * *

**¡Espero les allá gustado el capi! Jeje tal como prometi los Arrancalumpas han cantado ^^ además les doy las gracias por sus review ¡ya son 52! Estoy muy feliz de que de les allá gustado el fic.**

**Gracias a los que comentaron en el capi anterior:**

**toaneo07****:** ^^ gracias. **RoseWeasley13**: jejeje bueno, casi ninguno de los que fueron invitados son "normales" del todo xD es por eso que estaban tan calmado jeje ¡jamas le haria daño a shiro! U.u por eso esta a salvo jajaj muchas gracias por comentar ^^. **natika-kun**: claro que pondre un poco de eso jeje. **Nany Kuchiki**: ¡Lo se! Tardo un monron Onny es una irresponsable T.T pero prometo que no tardare tanto ¡gracias por comentar**! ****Any-chan15**: jajaja la verdad yo me traumo imaginandolos a todos con mayas jajajaj, gracias por comentar. **nessie black 10**: ¡Fran! Hola hola xD jejeje no tengo tanta imaginación como dices u.u y hablando de chocolate, escribir este capi me dio ganas de comer xD **uriko hitsugaya1993**: joooo jamás le haria daño a Shiro jeje te caes de la silla ¡apues a que hoy tambien! Jajaj, gracias por comentar**. ****inupis**: jajaja parece q a la mayoria le gusto el rezo de Rukia xD la verdad a mi tmbien me ubiese gustado empujarlos ¿a ti no? ¡saludos**! ****Lord of Fantasy27**: ¿en verdad es el mas comico? Wow! Muchas gracias y por cierto, tu idea de Barragan grinch esta buena, voy a ver si lo resusito por "accidente" jajajaja.

**¡Bueno! Nos leemos pronto y si tienen alguna petición para el fic solo dejenla en un review ^^**

**¡SALUDOS! Onny.**


	8. El Principio del Túnel

**Hola gente! Se que he tardado en actualizar y la culpa es toda mía T0T me envicie con un libro que descargue y en vez de escribir me puse a leer, pero lago tiene de bueno jojo el libro tiene mas Yaoi del que pense leer en toda mi vida xD Bueno, sin mas les dejo el capi. BLEACH NO ME PERTECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO.**

_El principio del túnel_

— Menos mal que no me tire al río con llorón-chan — fue el único comentario que se escucho durante unos minutos…

— ¿A dónde lleva ese remolino? — luego de unos minutos de silencio, Chad fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¡Que bueno que alguien pregunto! Sado-kun, ese remolino llega a un cuarto en donde se hacen los chocolates para Hueco Mundo, así que los mezclo con una que otra alma que encuentro por ahí — termino con una de sus características sonrisas.

— ¿Compran chocolates en Hueco Mundo? — Toushiro, Matsumoto y Renji preguntaron a la par.

— ¡Claro! Si son mis mejores clientes, Aizen me compraba cajas y cajas todas las semanas. Pero dejando eso de lado ¿Quién ira a buscar a Asano-kun? No puede quedarse para siempre en ese lugar — asentimiento general — ¿Y bien? — Silencio general — Bueno, entonces lo dejaremos hay y que salga por sus propios medios ¡Ahora síganme!

_En algún lugar de la fábrica…_

— ¡Mezcla, mezcla, mezcla, mezcla, mezcla, mezcla sin para! — cantaban las Fracciones de Harribel y Nnoitra.

— ¿Estas guías de despacho son de Aizen? — pregunto mas para si que para el resto Luppy.

— ¿Y de que son? — Szayel metió sus narices al escuchar al Arrancar, de todas formas, era poco probable que el derrotado Shinigami encargara cosas a Urahara Shoten.

— Chocolates… Treinta y cinco cajas de chocolates, doce de calugas de nuez, veinte de paletas de limón y veinte más de galletas con chispas de chocolate — termino de leer el ex Espada.

— ¡Tantos dulces y el marica nunca nos dio! — antes de que Grimmjow armara un escándalo Ulquiorra se interpuso.

— Aun que hubiésemos querido saquearlo, no hubiera sido posible.

— ¡¿Por qué? — gritó Nnoitra seguido de Grimmjow.

— ¡Si ¿Por qué?

— Por que cuando intente hacerlo…

_**Flash Back**_

_Ulquiorra caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de Las Noches cuando sin querer escucho una conversación que mantenían Aizen, Gin y Tousen sobre unos pedidos al Mundo Humano. Guiado por la curiosidad y por el mero impulso de saber sobre que era escucho tras la puerta, pero no contó con que la Humana también estuviera escuchando._

— _¿Ya encargaste las cajas, Gin?_

— _Si, Aizen Taicho, deberían llegar en dos días._

— _¿Dos días? Pero mi reserva de golosinas se acabo hoy en la mañana — el Rey de Las Noches se escuchaba realmente alarmado._

— _Tousen, mejor vete a refugiar — dijo amistosamente Gin._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por que tu piel es del color del chocolate — termino acompañado de una sonrisa._

_Cuatro días después se escucho el grito de una ¿Chica? ¡No! Era Aizen al ver que al fin sus preciados dulces llegaban en un ¿Camión?, bueno, eso no importaba, lo importante era ver en donde los metía._

— _Ulquiorra-kun — Orihime intentaba llamar su atención, pero el palido chico estaba mas concentrado en pensar que había sido de toda esos dulces._

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— _El otro día escuche que Aizen-sama encargo golosinas… ¿Podrías por favor conseguirme algunas? — esos ojos, no logro decirle que no, maldita sea, tendría que dejar de mirarla a los ojos cada vez que le pedía algo._

— _Lo intentare — y Ulquiorra salio de la habitación._

_Camino por sigiloso por los solitarios pasillos de Las Noches hasta llegar al cuarto del castaño, la puerta estaba entre abierta y el hombre estaba solo. Cuando miro hacia dentro Aizen estaba guardando cuidadosamente cada golosina en un armario que mas bien paresia una despensa, salio por un momento y fue cuando la cuarta entro, con Sonido pensaba entrar y sacar algo, pero antes de salir… Aizen lo descubrió._

— _¡Ulquiorra Sciffer! Tú eres mi perr… Espada mas fiel y… ¡Mira como me traicionas! — el amo y señor de Las Noches tomo una pose melodramática — hurtando uno de mis preciados chocolates que sin ellos no puedo vivir… — antes de seguir escuchando el parlamente exageradamente sobreactuado de su jefe, retrocedió lentamente mientras se disculpaba. Cuando ya casi salía de la habitación la Zampakuto del hombre le rozo el rostro — Jamás intentes Hurtar otra vez alguna de mis golosina ¿Entendiste Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Sciffer? — la voz tenebrosa, la pesadez del aire y el aura matadora de Aizen era palpable, mejor le decía a la mujer que no había._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

— ¿Eso hizo? — preguntaron Stark, Lilynette, Luppy, Yammy y Tesla.

— Además me obligo a limpiar el baño de hombres tres semanas — todos pusieron cara de horror, si había algo en Las Noches que no fuera blanco, era el baño de hombres…

— Entonces ya entiendo por que Aizen tenía el culo tan grande y flácido —Szayel negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Le mirabas el culo a Aizen?

— Kisuke-san los solicita en el cuarto de cocina — la pequeña Ururu entro a tiempo para detener la desagradable conversación.

— Ese tipo me las pagara — reclamba Grimmjow — ¡Ni siquiera nos paga!

— Aizen tampoco lo hacia y aun así peleábamos contra los Shinigamis, además salíamos heridos — Harribel lo callo, después de todo era verdad.

_Con los invitados…_

Mientras Urahara parloteaba y parloteaba sobre el extenso jardín de dulces, los demás subían a un gran barco que se parecía a una oruga con orejas de conejo; el "barco" paresia de caramelo y era de color rosa.

— ¿A dónde lleva está cosa, Urahara-san? — Ishida sabía que el túnel llevaba a otro lugar y que le hombre no diría nada, pero no perdía nada preguntando.

— Pero que pregunta tan obvia es esa, Ishida-kun… está mas que claro que vamos a visitar los demás cuartos de la fábrica — contesto con un tono de voz tan lógico.

— ¿Este lugar es más grande? — fue la pregunta en general, bien sabía la mayoría sobre lo excéntrico del hombre, les era imposible imaginar hasta donde llego esta vez.

— Pero por supuesto ¿Quién creen que soy? — una vez estuvieron todos a bordo Kisuke chasqueo los dedos y unos remos salieron por los costados, al mas puro estilo viquingo.

— Urahara, aquí hay mucha variedad de dulces — comenzó seria la Kuchiki — por lo que tengo una pregunta — la miraban expectantes — ¿Tienes Chappys de chocolate?

— Claro, pero eso después ¡Remen! — Gritó enérgico y los remos se comenzaron a mover — ¿Sabían que el chocolate tiene propiedades que llegan a ser afrodisíacas? — Miradas gélidas cayeron sobre él — bien, creo que no les interesa.

El bote comenzó a andar y de a poco se adentro en el gran túnel, parte del primer tramo lo pasaron a oscuras, pero luego las luces se encendieron dejando a la vista la diversidad de túneles que había los costados. La velocidad empezó a ser cada vez mas fuerte y se tuvieron que sujetar los unos de los otro para evitar caer, de a poco la emoción de Yachiru comenzó a convertirse en miedo y Chad tubo que agarrar de un brazo a Mizuiro, Momo y Toushiro para que salieran disparados, pero la cosa se iba a poner peor, a lo lejos se comenzó a divisar una cascada… Ya sabían por que la velocidad aumentaba cada vez mas.

— ¡Vamos a morir! — gritaron Ichigo, Renji y Tatsuki.

— ¡Si! — les contesto el rubio muy emocionado y acompañado de una sonrisa — ¡Mas rapido!

— ¡Taicho! Salvemos, congele el río — a Matsumoto tampoco le estaba gustando mucho ya la visita.

— ¡Kuchiki-san! Recemos a Chappy — y una vez mas Rukia y Orihime le rezaron al conejo deforme.

Y la fuerza de gravedad hizo efecto en el bote con forma de oruga con orejas de conejo, comenzaron a caer por una inmensa cascada de chocolate que pareciera que no tenía fin…

¿Lograran salir con vida de está?...

¿Se cansara Urahara de hacerlo sufrir?...

¿Alguien salvara a Keigo?...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que alla sido de su agrado ^^ si no se dieron cuenta puse un leve UlquiHime en FlachBack y bueno, un poco mas de participación de los Arrancars. Bueno ¡A contestar Reviews!**

**toaneo07: **^^ Que bueno que te guste**. RoseWeasley13: **jaja yo tampoco lo había imaginado hasta que escribi ese capi xD gracias por comentar y como vez, aquí los Arrancalumpas aparecen mas jeje ¡Keigo es un misterio!** Any-chan15: **jajaj tienes razón, ellos tres con las caras serias, jojo la verdad yo si probaría el pasto jajaja.** Lord of Fantasy27**: tengo la idea presente ^^ jajajaja bueno ¿Quién no necesitaría terapia? xD jeje todos tienen algo que decir respecto a Keigo ¡gracias por leer!** nessie black 10**: ¡Fran! Jeje ¿en verdd te los imaginaste? Jajaja yo no he podido volver a ver la peli T0T con los mucho q me guste, pero en fin, jeje me base en ese capi para poner Rukia bien entusiasmada en ir, da mucha risa xD**. lovetamaki1**: jajajaja no se tu pero yo tampoco lo ubiera ido a salvar jajaja.** uriko hitsugaya1993: **jajaj que bueno que te de tanta risa y bueno, hasta que Urahara no los diseccione no seran iguales xD ¡pobre! Ahora te bote de la cama xD jajajaj.** Peaceilove: **nah, no importa no dejar review en un capi ^^ ¬¬ ¿ok? Mi cumpleaños no es una fecha que me guste mucho xD jeje redactar no se enseña, yo pienso que es algo que nace desde dentro, bueno, depende de cuanto te importe escribir fics xD ¡saludos y muchas gracias por tu felicitaciones.** green557: **¡Claro que lo continuo! Jeje me alegra que te de tanta risa ^^ de algo que sirvan las horas que paso frente a la compu jaja

**Bueno, muchisimas gracias a todos por comentar y leer el fic, y una vez mas disculpo por demorar en las actialisaciones.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Onny.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar en las actualizaciones, pero últimamente he tenido algunos problemas que más que tiempo, me quitan la inspiración ù.u Así que decidí detener temporalmente ambos fics que aun tengo en progreso. Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo, pero en compensación, cuando vuelva a publicarlos, los tendré mas avanzados.

Gracias los que me han tenido paciencia y que un demorándome seguían leyendo ^^

Onny.


End file.
